


Maria's Secret

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria, at the end of the day, has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic.   
> Theme: guilty pleasures  
> Prompt: (that I misread) any TV show. any. wearing silk lingerie, and nothing else, when home alone

At work, Maria's clothes have always been functional. First, the SHIELD jumpsuit - black, nondescript, made to blend in. Then, after SHIELD fell, a new uniform for Stark Industries. Not nearly as nondescript, definitely not black, it's all power suits and clean lines, high heels and impeccable makeup, a uniform to make people notice her, take her seriously. 

At home, her uniform is very different. 

People expect jeans and t-shirts, sweatpants and running shoes. But when she gets home at night, or when she knows no-one will come to her door, she heads to her bedroom, opens the top drawer of her dresser and chooses from layer of layer of soft silk lingerie. 

If she does say so herself, she has a collection that would put Victoria's Secret to shame, from long flowing nightgowns to shorts and tank tops and everything in between. The minute the silk slips along her skin, sending delicious shivers in its wake, it's like she's a different person, someone who doesn't worry about global security and alien invasions, just an ordinary woman who doesn't have to think about anything but how good this feels. 

Tonight, she chooses a nightgown, a short one that falls just to her knees, showing off her legs. The top is lacy, structured just enough to show her breasts off to best effect, while the back dips down low, a thin expanse of skin visible even when she takes her hair down. The colour, a deep emerald green, does amazing things to her skin and eyes and she smiles as she looks in the mirror, smiles more as a dark pair of eyes meets hers and gets darker. 

Rhodey comes up to stand behind her, places his hands lightly on her hips and flexes his fingers. Only for a moment, then his hands begin to move, skimming up her skin, ruffling the silk and sending delicious shivers in its wake. He presses a kiss to the skin of her shoulder as his hands move back down to her hips, across the plain of her stomach and coming to rest there. 

"You are beautiful," he tells her, eyes once again meeting hers in the mirror and she leans against him, lets him support her weight, savouring the moment, savouring them. 

For a long time, she didn't share this with anyone, never thought she would, believed that this secret was hers and hers alone. 

That was until she realised that finding someone who appreciates it just as much she does only doubles the pleasure. 


End file.
